The present invention relates to surface coverings, such as resilient floor coverings or wallpaper, and further relates to methods of preparing the same. The present invention also relates to methods to improve wear and/or stain resistance of surface coverings. The present invention also relates to surface coverings, such as surface coverings having a natural appearance, and optionally having a difference in gloss between two or more layers. The present invention further relates to methods of making these types of surface coverings.
Present surface coverings, such as resilient flooring, can contain a resilient support surface, a wear surface, and a wear layer top coat. The top coat, in situations where the surface covering is a resilient floor, is subjected to foot traffic and wear from carts and other heavy objects coming in contact with the wear layer top coat. As a result, the top coat deteriorates leading to the exposure of lower layers of the resilient floor such as the wear layer base coat, a print layer or even the resilient support surface. When the lower layers are exposed and subjected to the environment including foot traffic and other objects, the resilient floor becomes unsightly (e.g., dirty, difficult to clean and susceptible to stains) and can also be partially or completely destroyed.
While efforts have been made to create more resilient surface coverings, especially in the flooring industry, such efforts have not totally solved the problem of making the wear top coat more resilient to the environment it is subjected to. Efforts to make the top coat more resilient have included radiation curable urethane topcoats, waterbase urethane, acrylic, or melamine coatings and the like. However, none of these efforts have proven totally satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved surface covering which is more resilient to wear and staining. Also, there is a need for surface coverings having a realistic, natural "look" or appearance of wood, stone, marble, granite, or brick which are more resilient to wear and staining, and methods of making the same.